Happy Valentines Day Koi
by EMOyuriRulez
Summary: My first fic. It's a one - shot. SasuNaru. Sasuke does go a bit OOC. Read and comment. All types of comments accepted.


Happy Valentines Day Koi

Sasuke Uchiha had always hated Valentines Day.

The reasons were obvious – A (very large) group of fan girls chasing him; him running around all day to escape them; and him getting lost half of the time.

Valentines Day was never meant for him. It was never fun for him.

Why would today be any different?

Yes…he was lost yet again…

"Damn it!! Stupid witches!" Sasuke yelled, then groaned and just slumped down near a tree.

"Where the hell am I !? How am I supposed to get back !?" Sasuke kept pondering. That's when a certain person came to his mind…

This person had blonde hair and blue eyes. His eyes were the most amazing the Uchiha had ever seen. It was like all the shades of blue and each contrasted with the other.

Yes…I said 'his'. Sasuke Uchiha had fallen in love with a boy. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke always got this weird feeling when he thought of Naruto.

At first, Uzumaki was just a loser…but lately, The Uchiha began to see him in a different light.

When he looked at Naruto, Sasuke could feel himself go red, and sometimes, he would catch himself imagining that he was caressing Naruto's fingers and wanting to run his hand through Naruto's hair.

Sasuke began to hold his T-shirt tight where his heart was. He was blushing from head to toe.

"Why am I thinking about him? I already told myself it would never work out! He's another…guy…" Sasuke thought.

He felt a shadow over him. Fearing it was one of his fan girls, he grabbed a kunai from his pocket and looked up fast.

"Whoa! Sasuke! Relax! It's just me."

Sasuke knew who it was. It was his crush.

"What are you doing here, idiot!? And don't say my name so loud!" Sasuke whisper – shouted at Naruto.

"Well so-rry! And I am not an idiot!!!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke was blushing a bit and it seemed that Naruto had noticed. But before he could ask Sasuke why he was blushing, they both heard a girl's voice shouting, "Hey! I think I heard someone call his name over there!"

"Damn idiot", Sasuke whispered under his breath but it was loud enough for Naruto to hear this comment.

Naruto frowned at this but then had his mouth open in surprise a second later.

Sasuke was running away, again, but this time, he pulled Naruto along with him. He didn't even know why the hell he did that! He just did!

After what seemed like an eternity of running, they finally stopped, not knowing where they were.

Naruto leaned next to a tree while Sasuke, yet again, slumped himself near another one.

Sasuke was in deep thought. His bangs covered his eyes making him look even cuter. He was thinking about Naruto.

Just then, he felt a shadow upon him, and a split second after that, dry lips upon his.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that it was Naruto.

This, of course, created an unseen smile upon Sasuke's face, but then he snapped out of it and gently pushed Naruto away.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. You just looked so damn cute, and I -"

"Shut up"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's words. He felt something shatter inside of him. He was about to leave when Sasuke pulled him by the hand and smirked.

Naruto was confused at this.

Sasuke gave him a quick pull, and within a second, their lips were at kissing distance.

"I don't understand…" Naruto said.

"There's nothing to understand." Sasuke said this with a smirk and then kissed Naruto.

The two boys had kissed for a second…third time. Of course, Sasuke was probably all bubbly on the inside.

After what seemed like a really long time, the two pulled apart for air.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke" Naruto said as he embraced the older boy.

"Happy Valentines Day, Koi" Sasuke said, with a soft smile on his face.

Well…It seemed like it was a different day for Sasuke, wasn't it?

Also…Maybe Valentines Day isn't all that bad….

…And with Naruto there…it wouldn't ever be…

A/N: OK!! My first fanfic ever is completed!! I love SasuNaru!!!

OK…I have to admit…although you'll think I'm weird…I love almost all the Naruto Couples. You can review this now and give me a few tips on how to improve. Also, since I like all the couples, if you have any request, just ask, and I'll start working on the fic right away!!


End file.
